The Things We Didn't See
by Somebody Once
Summary: Comical snippets - ever wonder what goes on on Tracy Island when we're not watching.......
1. Women

'Base calling Thunderbird Five' Jeff Tracy growled, for the third time, Jeff liked to think he wasn't an impatient person but his son was really trying his patience.  
  
This was the third time, he'd tried to contact John. His communicator was switched off, and he wasn't answering the calls from base. Jeff knew he was only angry to mask his worry, it was very unlike John not to answer when called.  
  
Jeff had called to check if things were alright up there and had recieved no reply. It was midnight, John wouldn't sleep through the alarm would he?  
  
Jeff couldn't take not knowing, he quickly sent the alarm to all his son's watches.  
  
Seconds later Scott arrived, prompt as usual, 'what's the situation father?'  
  
'Scott I can't seem to raise your brother, thunderbird five is not responding.'  
  
Virgil arrived next and noticed Scott's frown, he tightened his bath-robe belt, 'what's the matter Scott?'  
  
Scott told Virgil.  
  
Virgil matched Scott's frown, he was the most serious of the Tracy brothers, 'that's not like John' he said quietly.  
  
Alan and Gordon entered the lounge looking thouroughly disgruntled. Alan's pyjama top's buttons were undone, and Gordon who always slept shirtless, was scowling, his hair sticking up in tufts.  
  
'This had better be good.'  
  
Jeff frowned disapprovingly at his youngest children who threw themselves in a heap on the settee, 'Boys i wouldn't wake you if this wasn't important.'  
  
'Where do we have to go, what's the disaster, who needs to go?' Alan sighed.  
  
Scott declared, 'it's John!'  
  
'JOHN?' Alan and Gordon both sat upright suddenly awake at this.  
  
Virgil spoke up, 'yeah he isn't answering the call.'  
  
Alan and Gordon exchanged an irritated glance, 'well maybe he's asleep'.  
  
Jeff's tone was worried, 'well then he should still answer his communicator!'  
  
Gordon got serious, 'we spoke to him earlier' he offered gesturing at Alan, 'he was fine then.'  
  
Scott's eyes narrowed, 'what time was this?'  
  
'About five' Alan replied.  
  
'And why were you calling your brother?' Jeff asked  
  
Alan and Gordon struggled to keep the smirks from their faces, 'um....' Gordon attempted, 'we wanted to see if he thought thunderbird 3 or 4 was better.'  
  
Jeff heaved a sigh, 'boys for goodness sake, that isn't important.'  
  
Alan and Gordon looked offended, 'it is to us!'  
  
Jeff looked at his eldest sons, 'well why didn't you just ask Scott and Virgil then?'  
  
Alan sighed, 'We did Dad, but Scott said thunderbird three and Virg said Thunderbird four....' at this point he glared at his traitorous brother, '...so John was the deciding vote.'  
  
Virgil was curious, 'what did he say?'  
  
The youngest Tracys exchanged annoyed looks, 'he said he wasn't going to answer because either way he'd have one of us mad at him' Alan replied.  
  
'But I could see it in his eyes, he was going to say thunderbird four' Gordon jumped in.  
  
Alan glared, 'no he wasn't!'  
  
'Yes he was!'  
  
'No he wasn't!'  
  
'Boys enough!' Jeff growled, 'if he was answering at five, then something must have changed in the last 7 hours.'  
  
Scott shook his head, in full big brother mode, 'there must be something wrong dad!'  
  
Jeff nodded, 'I think you're right Scott' he answered, he didn't see the two youngest Tracys pretending to stick their fingers down their throats. Jeff and Scott always agreed on everything.  
  
'I'll try and raise him one more time, and if he doesn't respond, I want, you and Alan to take Thunderbird three and see what the problem is.'  
  
Alan groaned, so did Gordon.  
  
'Gords,' Virgil said, 'why are you annoyed, you're not going anywhere.'  
  
Gordon looked at his brother, 'exactly, i could have stayed in bed, I'm wide awake now!'  
  
Jeff and Scott had ignored the others and turned to the desk,  
  
'base calling thunderbird five,' Jeff tried again, he was about to give up when he heard a voice.  
  
'Um....hello?'  
  
Everyone in the lounge fell silent, were they hearing things?  
  
'Who is this?' The voice asked.  
  
Jeff let out a breath in a whoosh, 'I think the more important question, is who are you?'  
  
'Oh my name's Heather' the woman said, 'now um, who is this?'  
  
Scott and Jeff stood wide-eyed, Virgil, Gordon and Alan were frowning at one another in disbelief.  
  
'Is John there?' Scott growled.  
  
'Oh yeah, but he's sleepin at the moment.'  
  
'Sleeping?' Jeff asked, incredulous, 'does he not have his watch on him?'  
  
The woman sounded confused, 'watch? Oh watch? That's what it was, I thought it was some odd alarm clock going off at a really strange time, so I turned it off, so it didn't wake him.'  
  
Gordon and Alan started laughing.  
  
Jeff was seething, 'can you put John on please?'  
  
'Oh but he's asleep'.  
  
Jeff had had enough of this, 'Put him on....now!'  
  
The girl sounded annoyed, 'fine....jeez...no need to be rude.'  
  
Virgil, Alan and Gordon burst into laughter.  
  
Scott looked shocked, Jeff was furious.  
  
A moment later, they heard her again, 'John, hey darling wake up'.  
  
'Heather, what are you doing?'  
  
'There's a mean man on the line, and he wants to talk to you.'  
  
John's reaction was priceless, a string of curses erupted, 'did you talk to him?'  
  
'Well yes'.  
  
'Oh god,'  
  
Then the sound of footsteps and then a very tentative, 'Dad?'  
  
The Tracys in the lounge watched for the explosion.  
  
'Is she around?' Jeff asked deathly quiet.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Who would that woman be, John?'  
  
'Um....she's a fellow scientist, she thinks I'm working for NASA.'  
  
'AND YOU JUST DECIDED TO BRING HER UP TO OUR TOP SECRET SATTELITE STATION?' Jeff's shout was enough to wake the entire household.  
  
John was more calm, 'Dad do you ever really think how bored I get up here? I have to find something to occupy my time.'  
  
Alan muttered between laughs, 'I bet!'  
  
John heard Alan's comment, 'oh jesus, don't tell me you're all there?'  
  
'Yes we are John' Scott said irritated, 'we thought something had happened to you when you didn't respond to your communicator'.  
  
'Communicator?'  
  
'It seems your little girlfriend thought it was an alarm clock and turned it off!' Jeff said sarcastically.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
'Big Oh!' Virgil offered.  
  
'Now I know why you like it so much up there John' Gordon giggled from the sofa, 'I think I might swap duty with Alan next time.'  
  
'No way' Alan replied, 'I'm taking Tin-Tin up.'  
  
'BOYS!' Jeff shouted, 'no one is taking anyone up to the space station. John, you and I will be having serious words next time I see you.'  
  
'Alright' John muttered unhappily.  
  
'And your girlfriend goes back first thing tomorrow, you understand me?'  
  
'Yes Dad.'  
  
'Right' Jeff replied, 'off to bed with all of you!'  
  
Virgil walked to the sofa and held a hand out to each of his younger brother's hauling them to their feet.  
  
The three went off giggling.  
  
Scott stood next to his father, 'I'm sure this won't happen again father.'  
  
'Yes Scott I hope you're right, now off to bed with you.'  
  
Scott nodded, 'night dad' he mumbled, struggling to keep the grin off his own face as he walked away.  
  
Well who would of thought it, well-behaved, quiet, unproblematic John!  
  
Jeff remained seated at his desk, a shadow emerged from the kitchen, and watched him.  
  
Jeff started, 'mother? what are you doing up?'  
  
Josie walked towards her son, 'Jeff you're shout was enough to wake the dead!'  
  
Jeff hung his head, 'sorry mother, I take it you heard that!'  
  
'Of course Jeff' his mother replied, 'now why were you getting so annoyed at young John?'  
  
'Mother you know why.'  
  
His mother peered intently at her son, 'and you think you have any right to comment on that area?'  
  
Jeff averted his eyes, 'mother that was different.'  
  
'I fail to see how you and Lucille canoodling in a rocket is different Jeff.'  
  
Jeff finally grinned, 'you're right mother, but I can't have my boys seeing me as any less than professional. I needed to reprimand John or the others would follow his bad example.'  
  
Josie nodded knowingly, 'well at least John wasn't discovered by NASA officials, I've never been more embarrassed than when the police brought you home that night, for trespass!'  
  
Jeff bowed his head, 'sorry mother'.  
  
'Yes well......you just remember that Jeff, when you tell those grandsons of mine off, they are just boys, they have needs and desires like any other.'  
  
Jeff nodded.  
  
'And besides they have something in them you should be much more worried about.'  
  
'What's that mother?'  
  
'You Jeff.'  
  
Jeff grinned, 'I knew I kept you around for something mother.'  
  
'I'll give you something Jefferson Tracy, you're not too big to go across my knee.'  
  
Jeff laughed, Josie's stern expression slipped into a smile, she reached forward and hugged Jeff to her.  
  
Jeff marveled at how even though his mother was less than 5 foot tall, she could still take any one of them to hand.  
  
Josie pulled away, 'alright Jeff off you go, it's late.'  
  
Jeff nodded, 'yes mother'.  
  
'Goodnight son.'  
  
'Goodnight mom'. 


	2. Racing

'Ok Al, get ready' Gordon Tracy told his younger brother, 'they're almost set.'  
  
Alan Tracy struggled to keep from jumping up and down in excitement, 'ahh!' he exclaimed, 'this is unreal! I just love it when Dad goes to the main land.'  
  
Gordon grinned back, 'I know.'  
  
Alan walked towards the desk and sat in Jeff's seat, placing his feet on Jeff's desk cheekily.  
  
'Gordon, get me some tea, and fast.' He growled impersonating his father.  
  
Gordon laughed, 'Get your own "Dad"!'  
  
'Alright I'm ready', the call the two youngest Tracys had been waiting for came through.  
  
'Ok Virg' Alan answered his older brother, 'Scott are you ready?'  
  
'Roger that Alan' the eldest Tracy brother's voice echoed from the telecom.  
  
'Right so here go the rules,' Alan said grinning, 'First one to do a circle of the island wins, Virg gets a ten second head start as Thunderbird Two's slower, and then you go on Gordon's second wave Scott.'  
  
'Ha!' Virgil scoffed, arrogantly, 'I could beat Scott even if we set off at the same time, and with the pod aboard.'  
  
Gordon and Alan exchanged smiles, Gordon leaned over the desk to talk into the microphone, 'fine Virg, if that's how you want to play it, that's fine.'  
  
'NO! No' Virgil replied suddenly less cocky, 'that's fine, i'll take the ten second head start.'  
  
'I thought you might see it our way.' Gordon replied with a wink at Alan.  
  
Alan picked up the microphone and followed his aubern haired brother onto the balcony.  
  
'Right audience, the race is about to begin, the tension is mounting, the competitors are getting nervous.....'  
  
In Thunderbird Five, John Tracy rolled his eyes, 'and the audience are getting bored, can you hurry it along please Alan.' he said into his own transmittor.  
  
'Silence in the audience!' Alan shouted.  
  
Gordon giggled.  
  
Alan continued, 'in the left corner we have Scott.....'  
  
'Scott,Scott' Gordon cupped his hands around his mouth and echoed Alan's words.  
  
'Fast and Furious.....'  
  
'Fast and furious' Gordon repeated.  
  
'Tracy!'  
  
Alan paused for effect, while John made exaggerated ooh and aah noises into the transmittor.  
  
'And in the right corner we have Virgil.....'  
  
'Virgil,Virgil...'  
  
Alan flung an irritated glance at Gordon, 'ok that's getting annoying now.'  
  
'Hey' interrupted Virgil, mutinous, 'that's not my name.'  
  
Alan groaned, 'in the right corner we have Virgil, rapid and resiliant...'  
  
'rapid and resilient...'  
  
'GORDON STOP IT!'  
  
Gordon pouted.  
  
'Tracy!'  
  
John yelled out, 'go get him Virg!'  
  
Scott spoke up, 'hey, not fair, the audience isn't allowed to be biased.'  
  
John muttered sarcastically, 'you can do it Scott!'  
  
'Thankyou' his brother replied pointedly.  
  
'Can we get on with this please' Virgil said in exasperation.  
  
Alan rambled on, 'how will these two great competitors compare audience, with such major things at stake here, who will the victor be?'  
  
'What's at stake again?' John interrupted.  
  
Alan was annoyed that everyone was ruining his great commentator moment, he sighed, 'John, we already went over this. The winner gets all the losers portions of Grandma's pie for a week and the loser has to ask Dad if he can reveal our identities to the world.'  
  
All of the Tracy boys knew how passionately their father felt about keeping their annonymity.  
  
John laughed, 'ha I'd love to see dad's face when they spring that on him, you're idea was it Gordo?'  
  
Gordon put on a hurt voice, 'me John? How could you ever think such a thing?'  
  
Alan interrupted, 'of course it was his idea. Now, who will win the respect of his brothers and the extra portions of Grandma's pie today.....'  
  
'Ahh, just start the race already.' Gordon said in exasperation.  
  
Alan glared at him and then spoke, 'ok folks, this is it, Virgil, you will go on Gordon's first wave, Scott, you will go on his second.'  
  
The Tracys fell silent, Alan and Gordon watched Thunderbird One and Two, alongside each other, from the balcony. They were both in a position to see Gordon.  
  
Gordon raised an arm, he held a piece of red cloth in them, he held it up for a second and then threw his arm down.  
  
'And there goes Thunderbird two' Alan said excitedly, as Virgil shot upwards and then evened out, ' and he's keeping an even course, he's going all out today, he's gaining momentum as he moves, but will this be enough to gain him a definitive lead over thunderbird one?'  
  
Gordon raised his arm again and then flung it down, 'well now we'll find out' Alan continued, 'here goes Thunderbird One.'  
  
Gordon leaned over the balcony to see where Virgil was as Thunderbird one shot into the air.  
  
'She's climbing fast, and now she's leveling off, Thunderbird Two is making his bank around the island, thunderbird one is gaining on him fast.'  
  
Gordon and Alan ran through the lounge, out the back door and onto the opposite balcony as their elder brothers and their crafts disappeared from sight.  
  
They peered over the balcony, 'and here they come, thunderbird one is right on thunderbird two's tale, this is going to be close, folks.'  
  
Gordon and Alan covered their eyes as the crafts blew air into their faces and their hair stood on end,as a green blur followed by a silver one shot past.  
  
They dashed back through the dining room and back into the lounge to get back onto the front balcony.  
  
'And they're on the last straight now.' Alan shouted excited, 'they're nose to nose.'  
  
'Get out of my way Scott!' Virgil's voice spoke up.  
  
'No, you get out of my way little brother.' Scott replied.  
  
'Oooooh fight!' Gordon said, his eyes alive with excitement.  
  
'They're almost touching now' Alan yelled, 'this is it, it's thunderbird one, no two, no one, no two....'  
  
Their was a silence, 'and thunderbird two wins!'  
  
Gordon and Alan jumped up and down, thrilled that for once, Scott had lost.  
  
John laughed up in Thunderbird Five.  
  
Virgil performed a lap of honour, 'wahoooo!' he shouted, 'victory is mine.'  
  
Scott growled, 'well he did have a ten second head start!'  
  
Gordon and Alan smirked at each other, 'now now, don't be a bad loser Scott' Gordon said sarcastically.  
  
Scott lapsed into silence, he never could handle losing, at anything!  
  
Alan caught sight of what his brother was holding, 'hey what is that?' he asked indicating the red material in Gordon's hand.  
  
'Oh these.' Gordon grinned evily, 'They're a pair of Tin-Tin's pants!'  
  
Alan went bright red, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH TIN-TIN'S PANTS?'  
  
Gordon smirked, 'they were in the clean washing, we needed something to start the race with.'  
  
Alan growled, 'god, they're Tin-Tin's personal property, give them here.' he held his hand out.  
  
Gordon rolled his eyes and handed them over. He failed to see his younger brother slip the pants into his pocket as he left the balcony.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Later that night, the family were sitting in the lounge, Alan and Gordon were playing chess while Virgil was polihing off his extra large portion of pie, looking like the cat who got the cream.  
  
Jeff was seated at his desk, finishing some paper work.  
  
This was how Scott found them.  
  
He walked into the room swallowing hard, 'um Dad?'  
  
'Yes Scott.'  
  
The others ignored him and carried on doing their own thing.  
  
'Um...I was just thinking, well, I um....'  
  
'Spit it out Scott.' Jeff ordered with a frown.  
  
'Um, I think we should disclose our identities to the world.'  
  
Scott's comment hung in the air, Alan and Gordon looked up from the chess board.  
  
A piece of pie fell from Virgil's fork as he stared mouth hanging open at his elder brother.  
  
Jeff glared at Scott, 'Scott Tracy, you can not be serious! Of all the times we've spoken about this, I thought by now I'd made it clear to you, we do not need the world to know who we are!'  
  
Alan and Gordon's eyes were creased in laughter, Virgil was shaking silently.  
  
'I can see we need a long talk about this.' Jeff growled.  
  
Scott hung his head, 'yes father.'  
  
'Really Scott, I expected better from you.'  
  
'Yes father.'  
  
'Come on, let's go to my study and we'll discuss this further, I think there are a few home truths you need to learn young man,' he looked over at Virgil, 'Virgil, we may be a while, could you lock up before you all go to bed please.'  
  
'Sure Dad.' Virgil said struggling to contain himself.  
  
'Scott, come along'.  
  
'Yes father' Scott replied throwing a murderous glance at his younger brothers as he left the room.  
  
For a moment after they left , the room was silent, and then the lounge errupted in loud, uncontrollable laughter. 


	3. Ignorance

Just a short one, we never see this happen, but I'm sure it has before.................... --------------------  
  
'Right thankyou John' Jeff told his middle son as he finished.  
  
He turned his large frame towards the occupants of the lounge, 'Scott, Virgil....' he paused as he looked around the room, then he sighed, 'where are Alan and Gordon?'  
  
Virgil shrugged, 'I'm not sure father, maybe they didn't hear the call.'  
  
Jeff groaned, 'oh well you two will have to do this alone then, off you go, and step on it, we haven't got much time.'  
  
Scott immediately rushed off to his portrait, 'here I go!'  
  
He was soon heading down the shoot to the hanger.  
  
Virgil sat on the sofa and found himself on the way to thunderbird two's hanger.  
  
It was half way down that he heard screaming.  
  
'Scott' he shouted into his communicator, 'did you hear that?'  
  
'I sure did Virg!' Scott answered, worried, 'I 'd better go check it out, it sounded pretty close.'  
  
Scott reached the hanger and looked up , his mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
There hanging with their fingertips to the edge of where the pool had disappeared to were his youngest brothers.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?' he shouted up.  
  
Gordon glanced down at his brother and then squeezed his eyes shut at the drop to the floor, 'what are we doing? We were having a swim, minding our own business, when the pool slid away.'  
  
Alan jumped in ,'WE WERE ALMOST CRUSHED!'  
  
Scott tried not to laugh, 'well, you should of got out then shouldn't you! Didn't you hear the alarm?'  
  
Gordon was angry, 'DO YOU THINK WE'D BE HANGING LIKE THIS IF WE HAD?'  
  
'Well if you're going to yell' Scott said walking away.  
  
'NO SCOTT, WAIT!' Alan shouted,'HELP US!'  
  
'Alright' Scott replied, 'since you asked so nicely.'  
  
He soon found himself back in the lounge.  
  
'Scott? What are you doing?' Jeff growled.  
  
'It seems there's a problem at the pool.'  
  
'A problem?'  
  
'Doesn't matter Dad, I'll sort it out.'  
  
He walked through the lounge and soon reached the deck, peering down, he saw his younger brothers hanging.  
  
With a grin, he pulled first Alan and then Gordon up. Once they both sat panting heavily, from the strain of hanging above a fatal drop, they both scowled.  
  
'You should have checked there was no-one in the pool before you went down to the hanger!' Thundered Alan.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, 'you know what I always say fellas.....'  
  
Gordon frowned , still irritated, 'and what would that be big brother? Stop talking, stop messing about, stop having any kind of fun?'  
  
'No, you missed one,' Scott said grinning, 'how many times have I told you fellas to stop, hanging around?'  
  
His brothers groaned at the poorly disguised pun.  
  
Scott laughed as he walked away, sometimes, being the eldest was fun! 


End file.
